edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3: Fever
Quick Summary Akira, Shirou and Oomori find a Video Camera on the cockpit's cabin that contains a video about the whole incident after the plane safely landed on the island and find Rion hiding in the ceiling space. Full Summary Akira, Shirou and Kanako are still in shock of the death of Masaru Tsuchiya. Not far from them, Shirou finds something interesting: A Video Camera. Later Akira recognises it as Makoto's Video Camera. It contains 5 files from the trip. The last entree was nameless. Akira starts to play the last file. The video plays the first night after the emergency landing. Almost everyone was in bandages. Makoto documented the whole incident until they get back to Japan. He even tried to peek under Rion's skirt. She sat around with her bestfriend Rion's Friend, Katsuragi and Akira's Friend. They were discussing about the missing people, including Akira. Rion reassured them that he will turn up eventually. Kouhei showed up, telling everyone the radio's restored. Masaru used a Megaphone telling everyone not to worry. They made contact with Japan and help is on their way. Everyone seemed to relieve of the good news. Shirou finds it odd that despite the good news. Why wouldn't they bury the pilot if they had the time? The video continues on the second night. Everyone was seemed very happy. They even made a large Bonfire so the rescue party can find them. Rion was seen crying at the Bonfire. She then noticed Makoto was filming her. She gave him a slap on the face causing the video to unfocus. He reassured her it was for the recording of this incident. Since it was a good reason she began to calm down. Not far from them someone cried for help. The video turned to the sound of the help. An Andrewsarchus graped Miyazaki by the teeth. Most of them, including Rion fled to the plane. Higashi and an unknown girl got caught by Andrewsarchus and were pulled down. Shirou theories the bonfire must have called the Andrewsarchus into their camp. Everyone was in still in shock of the death of their friends. The video turned to the passenger's hallway. It seemed there was a revolt at the cockpit's cabin. The Co-pilot was seemed lying on the floor with a CA attending him. Everyone was asking Masaru about the radio. It turned out the radio was beyond repair. They never had made contact with Japan. Help wasn't coming for them. In their midst someone stabbed Masaru with a Knife. Rion tried to treat Masaru and she told Makoto to call the teacher here. The video faded and the next moment they see a mass panic on the plane. Everyone started to freak out. Aya Tokiwa, Akira's Friend, Katsuragi, and Miina Isurugi (Fake) were seen briefly. Kouhei was standing at the hallway looking up. The video turned again to backside on the plane. Two boys were attempted to rape Motoko Kurusu. Luckly Kouichi Yarai intervened and kicked them on the side. As Kouichi and Motoko left the plane through the backdoor, Ono, Itou and Mikoshiba follow them. The video turned back again to the cockpit's cabin. Masaru gave his last request to the camera person to hurry up and run away. The video ended after that. They know why there wasn't anyone around here. Akira searches around the cockpit for clues. Kanako mentions there is a hiding place in the ceiling space. Akira tries to break down the door leading to the nap room. He suggests the camera person had changed from the middle of the video. He implies the last scene was taking by Rion. The door finally breaks down, as he hurrys up he find an empty nap room. His last hope was lost. Behind the curtain a hidden person unfold herself. It turns out to be Rion hiding there. Characters Introducted Characters Rion's Friend, Aya Tokiwa (briefly), Miina Isurugi (Fake) (briefly), Ono (briefly), Itou (briefly), Mikoshiba (briefly) Deceased Characters Miyazaki, Higashi Introducted Extinct Animals Andrewsarchus Introducted Survival Items Video Camera, Megaphone Trivia *Makoto Morita's nicknames are Eiken, Satsuei Mania Category:Manga Category:Wonderful World Arc